Happy Ever After?
by StarBoy15
Summary: This is basically a true story (in my life) just turned into a book-like Fan-Fiction. Hope you guys like it!


Happy ever after?

Hi, this is my second Fan Fiction, so here goes. It is about Percy Jackson, and it is just after the lightening thief, book.

Annabeth, stood there, carelessly standing there without her sword, without her armour, she stood there (metaphorically) naked. She looked so beautiful, Percy thought to himself, he aloud his thoughts to carry on and wander more. He walked up to her, and kissed her passionately, but slowly, neither one giving up until… WAIT! Can I really think this of Annabeth? Sure I can, she will never know, hopefully! Percy decided not to carry on sleeping on by the mermaids, so he walked casually but quickly back to his cabin, number three; he could smell the sea salt in the air as he walked closer and closer towards the cabin.

Percy woke up suddenly, looked at his watch, and realised it was 6am, his mind then cast back to what he had just dreamt and he couldn't believe had just happened; he had dreamt about Annabeth, does this mean he likes her? As in more than a friend? Percy could shrug it off, after all no-one had liked him like that for ages, actually ever. He decided he needed to think, so he got up, grabbed one of the 6 pack of coke, and went to walk back down towards the lake. Technically he shouldn't of been there before, and he definitely shouldn't be doing either of those two things, but if you know the right guy in Hermes cabin, then someone could sneak something that you want in for you, and technically the curfew is 10pm, yet the "curfew police" were not enforcing as late as they should do!

Percy walked down to the waters edge and sat tiredly down, without a moments hesitation he cracked open a can of coke! He drank by the water's edge, thinking about the day's events, and the dream he had less than an hour ago. He started to think about Annabeth in a way he hadn't before, he started to think what life would be like if they were to be together, and what it would feel like. "Crap", he exclaimed, "I have feelings for her, the girl, who I still barely know! What's happening to me? Is this normal?"

"Of course it's normal Perseus." Percy spun around, not expecting to see who was standing there, as he that stood before him was a man dressed simply in camp T-shirt, for who stood before him was the activities director Chiron. Percy was simply shocked, he couldn't believe for a minute that he was there. "We have it all the time here, because people become close as friends, this means they are closer in combat!

"Sir…" Percy began to say before he was cut off abruptly by Chiron saying

"Percy, how many times have I said, call me Chiron I am not your teacher anymore!"

"Yes si…. Of course Chiron, as I was saying I don't know whether to forget it about it, or proceed and continue to fight with her, and train and everything?" Percy asked anxiously, he was wondering what Chiron was going to say, and the truth is he already knew the answer, and it was the answer that scared him.

"I think you should do what you think is right and what feels right." Chiron said wisely. Percy shook his head and said solemnly, "I thought you were going to say that." Percy walked away, more puzzled now, than he was before. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

As he walked into his cabin, he realised he had left more than half a can of coke down by the water's edge, "Damn, I was enjoying that, I wonder who will find it?" Percy sat down on his bed and thought, thought about all that happened in the last month. He had found out he was a half-blood, he had lost and then found his mom! He had found out that his dad was Poseidon! He had saved the world from World War 3! Yet he still seemed to find the time to fall for a girl! Wow this could only happen to me?

Before Percy knew it, it was 7.30am. Time for breakfast! Oh gods, it's going to be so awkward between me and Annabeth. "Where's Grover? Where's that god forsaken sheep, when you need him?" Percy exclaimed quietly to himself. "Not talking about me, are you?" Asked a cocky Satyr

Percy said "Of course I wasn't, I was talking about another….. Satyr? Percy inquired.

"That's right, well done Percy! I am so proud of you! You have come so far since the last time I saw you!" Grover exclaimed proudly.

"Mate, that was yesterday!"

"Oh… I knew that, though saying that you didn't know what I was yesterday did you? You couldn't remember what I was? Grover came back cheekily! They had just got to the mess hall, so their banter came to a close, as everyone in the hall, was deathly quiet.

That's where I am going to leave it, before Percy does or doesn't ask Grover's opinion


End file.
